Paopou Tattoo
by CrazyKittyXIV
Summary: Have you heard the legend of the Paopou fruit? Demyx wants a tattoo and he goes to Mayhem which is owned by Riku and Axel. He drags Zexion along, as usual. Just what will this crazy blonde get? And is there a chance Zexion will get one too. *Zemyx and mild Soriku* Sorry for any OOCs or spelling mistakes.


"Come on Zexy!" begged Demyx, tugging on the slate-haired resilient arm.

Demyx was taking Zexion with him to get a tattoo at Mayhem, the tattoo parlor that Axel and Riku owned.

"Demyx, I simply want to go home and read "The Great Gatsby" again. Why must I go with you to get your tattoo? It's not like I'm getting one," Zexion wondered in his usual sullen, yet attractive, monotone.

"Because I want my boyfriend to help me choose the perfect tattoo and hold my hand while I get it. Plus we can both see Sora's and Riku's new tattoos today," said the joyful blonde. Then he gave his sullen lover a kiss on the cheek and walked hand in hand (well it was more like Demyx pulling Zexion) into the black and red tattoo parlor. Of course they just had to walk in on the exact moment when Riku and Sora were making out on one of the leather couches.

"Guys!" Demyx cried sounding incredibly embarrassed even though he wasn't the one making out on the couch.

Sora and Riku continued to make out on the couch till they finally realized they had an audience and came up for air.

"Ooops, sorry guys," apologized a flustered Sora. He was scarlet from the lack of oxygen and the fact that Riku was on top of him and kissing and nibbling his neck wasn't helping the fact either. "Come on Riku, we have company, pleaded Sora.

"All right, fine," complained Riku as he got off of Sora. He then draped his arm around Sora's shoulders and took his chin so their eyes meet. "But just so you know, Sora. We will be continuing this at home whether you like it or not. And trust me, you'll like it." He gave Sora another slow and steady kiss that made him want to moan. Then broke it almost immediately and turned towards Zexion and Demyx. "Axel is upstairs giving Larxene a tattoo on her ass. I think it's the Roman numeral 12."

Demyx could just picture Larxene getting it done and Axel finds some random guy's bite mark from a one night stand. "Hahahahahahahaha," laughed Demyx and it took everything in him to stop laughing.

"What is it Demyx?" asked Zexion with a questioning look.

"Oh nothing Zexy. Just thinking about, you know, tattoos," cackled Demyx with a wide grin that showed off all his teeth. Zexion opened his mouth to say more, but thought better of it and kept silent.

"Do you guys want to see our Paopou tattoos?" asked Sora.

"Sure," affirmed Demyx and Zexion at the same time. They walked over while Sora and Riku straightened themselves and fixed the clothes that were messed up earlier. On the inside of Riku's right wrist and Sora's left wrist was half of a Paopou fruit. When their hands were put together it created a whole fruit.

"Why a Paopou fruit?" inquired Zexion.

"Haven't you ever heard the legend?" asked Sora.

"No." "Yes."

As Zexion listened to Riku tell the legend he thought about what it was all about. How two people would forever be intertwined as long as they lived. Almost exactly like marriage except without all the fuss. He could just imagine doing this sort of thing with Demyx would have them do together. He looked over and watched his lover's facial expression as he listened intently to the legend. Zexion loved how Demyx's beautiful eyes light up at the slightest detail that made everything seem more interesting.

"Well Demyx, when two people share a Paopou fruit it is said that their destinies are forever intertwined. They will forever be part of each other's lives no matter what. We got these tattoos to symbolize that we will love and care for each other no matter what and that we'll go to the ends of the earth for each other as well," responded Riku. Sora gave him a kiss on the cheek for the wonderful explanation.

"Oh I love that idea! We should totally do that Zexy!" urged Demyx.

"Wait, what?" pondered Zexion. He wasn't exactly paying attention and when his blonde lover's words finally reached him his eyes were practically bugging out of his head and his blushing was slowly creeping up his face tingeing his usual porcelain white skin with rosy pink.

Demyx grabbed his boyfriends hand and looked deep into his aqua-blue eyes. As Demyx looked into Zexion's eyes he exclaimed, ""Come on Zexion! You know that I want to get a tattoo and you'd look so hot with one!"

Zexion began to blush a bright red at Demyx's compliment. Just the thought that Demyx wanted something to represent them being together was enough to make his heart flutter. "But….But…." Zexion stammered.

"At least stay while I get mine," pleaded Demyx. He began to pout adorably and of course Zexion couldn't turn him down. That pout made him melt and he fell for it every time. "Fine," Zexion said with a scowl, "But I am not getting a tattoo."

Demyx jumped up and down at his boyfriend's decision and squeezed him super tight. He gave him tons of kisses. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you Zexy!" raved Demyx.

"You're welcome Dem-Dem," Zexion said with a small smile. Demyx blushed slightly at his nickname. Zexion rarely used it and it was a real treat whenever Demyx heard it. He truly loved it just like how Zexion liked his.

"Well come on," interrupted Riku, "Let's get this tattoo done with."

"Ok ok, Riku. Zexion, will you hold my hand?" asked Demyx quietly as he lay down on the leather chair. He got into position by letting his arm sit so the inside of his wrist was showing. Riku began to prepare the area where the tattoo would be. He looked into Zexion's eyes waiting for an answer.

"Uhmm…. Why Dem-Dem?" inquired Zexion with a puzzled look.

"Because I heard that it hurts a lot and I'm kind of scared," muttered Demyx looking slightly embarrassed at his explanation. Instead of giving Demyx a response, Zexion got off the couch and walked over to Demyx. He looked deeply into his aqua eyes and took Demyx's hand in his own to comfort him. Demyx looked slightly shocked at the gesture due to the fact that Zexion never shows affection this easily. Demyx was able to relax and feel more at ease with the slate-haired boy holding his hand. He gave Zexion a shy smile and squeezed his hand.

"All right Riku, do your worst. How long is it going to take?" grumbled Demyx.

"About three hours," replied Riku.

"Oh no…." Demyx and Zexion groaned in unison. Riku began to prepare Demyx to get his tattoo. First Riku shaved Demyx's wrist to give him a smooth surface to tattoo. He then started to sketch the design on the dirty-blond haired skin. After taking out his needle gun and the respected colors, mainly black and white and gray, Riku dipped the needle into the colors after he made sure the gun was working properly. He rubbed ointment onto Demyx's wrist and began.

"Owie," whispered Demyx as Riku began the tattoo. It's not that it hurt so much as it was very uncomfortable. It felt like a cat scratching his wrist. He squeezed Zexion's hand and closed his eyes. After three hours, and Demyx only whimpered 5 times, Riku was finally done with the tattoo. He washed Demyx's wrist with green soap and allowed him to see it before he bandaged it up.

Demyx looked down at his new tattoo. It looked exactly like a Paopou fruit, or at least half of one. The two and a half points were perfectly sculpted and even without color the tattoo showed amazing depth in black, gray, and white. "I think it looks absolutely perfect. What do you think Zexion?" Demyx inquired.

In a voice so low that only he and his boyfriend could hear Zexion whispered slightly seductively, "It looks... wonderful. Sexy even, Dem-Dem." Then in a tone that everyone could hear he declared, "It looks awesome Riku. You out did yourself."

Demyx looked at his boyfriend with a bewildered expression and blushed a fierce magenta. Zexion rarely ever gave out compliments or used a seductive voice and when he did Demyx held and treasured each and every time. As he gawked at Zexion, Riku started to bandage the startled blonde up and he began to explain what he needs to do, "Demyx you need to wash it with antibacterial soap at least four times a day and to put A&D ointment after you dry it and whenever it feels dry. After three to five days you can switch to light, unscented lotion instead."

"Okay Riku, I understand everything. Now it's time for Zexion to get his tattoo," mentioned Demyx. He tackled Zexion and handcuffed him. Of course Demyx had handcuffs if he was planning on having fun with Zexion later. Demyx dragged him over to the leather chair and pinned him down. Sora walked over to help, he sat down on top of Zexion's legs.

"What the hell are you doing Demyx?" growled Zexion. He was completely upset now because Demyx knew that he didn't want a tattoo. Though, he could be lying just a little bit, after all tattoos are sexy.

"I'm getting you a new tattoo Zexy. You hear me Riku, get started now." demanded Demyx. He took Zexion's wrist and turned it so Riku could easily access it and then took Zexion's other hand in his own. "Riku, give him the tattoo now and make it quick. Don't take as long as mine. But make it beautiful just like mine. The pain should keep him still so Sora, you won't have to stay there the whole time," explained Demyx.

Riku began Zexion's tattoo right away even though he knew Zexion would be extremely pissed off after. Then again a pranky Demyx who know everything about him and Sora was a bit more frightening then a pissed off Zexion. Thankfully Zexion didn't move all the much. It took only two hours this time, thank god because Zexion looked like he wanted to pass out. "There, now it's done. Sora, you can get off of Zexion now. Now Zexion, just do the same things as Demyx and you should be fine too," said Riku.

Demyx got off of Zexion and tried to give him a kiss. Instead Zexion pushed him off of him and tried to get up. Too bad his legs had fallen asleep from Sora sitting on them, as he tried to get up he fell back into the leather chair with an exhausted look on his face. He tried to whack Demyx from there but the dirty blonde moved out of the way just in time. "Why the hell didn't you just drug me? That would have hurt less then you handcuffing me and having that bubble butt sit on me for two hours," exclaimed Zexion in a harsh tone.

"Hey!" yelled Sora. He may have a large ass, Riku had told him enough times, but he didn't have that big of a behind.

"I wanted to Zexy, but I figured you would be angry if I did so," calmly relented Demyx. He had his eyes cast down with a look of embarrassment slowly crossing his face. Zexion never yelled like this before, especially to his own lover.

"Well I'm angry NOW!" yelled Zexion. His face was flushed with resentment as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Yo guys, be a little quieter. Larxene is taking a nap, that ass tattoo took a lot of energy out of her. And I doubt any of us want to see that," explained Axel from upstairs.

Zexion got off the table without stumbling this time. Finally his legs had woken up. He walked over to the mirror and took a long look at his new tattoo. It looked just like Demyx's except the other half. He reached for Demyx's hand and yanked it over so they could compare and match them together. "Our destinies are forever intertwined from this moment on," noticed Zexion as he looked into his lover's aqua eyes.

"I love you Zexion," Demyx declared. He pulled Zexion into a bear hug. Zexion looked shocked for a second then quickly relaxed into the hug.

Zexion leaned in so his lips were almost touching Demyx ear. "I love you too," whispered Zexion. Zexion held onto his boyfriend for a few moments longer then pulled him into a kiss. After a while they intertwined their hands and left Mayhem. As they walked home their matching bandages shined in the sunset.


End file.
